supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Unanimous
Unanimous was a team of males and females on Ben and Toad's Contest during the first season. Because Yoshi and Birdo are the main staff, the four other ladies are also staff of the team. Evan Cundal left before the death of Mitsue Nagasaki. On June 12, 2013, Yoshi, Zsa Zsa Gabor, Vera Lynn, Hanae Kimura and Penny Marshall had to leave for the death task due to the death of Jiroemon Kimura. Description Unanimous is known as the Yoshi Eggs. It is the team that the Toady Oldies normally hate, because of the Daisy that was in a wheelchair. The Yoshi Eggs' favourite DDP team of 2012 is the Golden Oldies! theme team. In 2013 the Eggs like the team of Beyond a Little Peaky. In 2014 the Eggs like The Living End. Sometimes the Eggs hate the team of There or Thereabouts, normally in 2013. The Yoshi Eggs lost all men's short track speed skating events at the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russian Federation because short track has no Ohno. The team struggled with their loss against Team Toad. The Eggs contain of the men from season 1, and the ladies from season 2 to present. The Eggs said that Lindsay Lohan will go home first in the team, possibly after Paul Gascoigne if he earns a 21. The Eggs lived in Kyotango until the death of Jiroemon Kimura, and now living in Hyogo until the Sochi Olympics, and living back to Hyogo. Yoshi said "No. We lost. What a struggle. We have Viktor Ahn. Darn, all this short track at the Olympics we need is Apolo back!". Christmas Performance Unanimous did a Christmas performance in 2012 and 2013. In 2012, the men did well on their performance for their songs of "Criminal", "Baby Please Come Home", "Baby, It's Cold Outside", "Jingle Bells", "Lean on Me" and "Learning Japanese". 2012 was better because Princess Peach was the last called before the contestants of Toad's team Backbone sing their songs. Jiroemon Kimura was involved by the last Clive Dunn. At the 2014 Winter Olympics in Sochi, Russia, Backbone kept winning over Unanimous over the days. They lost all of the men's short track races. Theme Song Unanimous Theme Song Contestant by dead person This is for all staff, contestants and troupe members. The men are doing ladies, the ladies doing men. Kim A-Lang is currently the director since Jiroemon Kimura's death. Kim Ji-Sun and Anna Sidorova was interfered with the judges during trial 4. They had all wins over the 2013 Winter Universiade, and said "Do you know who will be oldest one to win a short track medal? We just decided that the oldest medalist will be 31 years and over 200 days. It has to be from the USA.". Yoshi's first loss was in week 2 during season 1. Yoshi has had some wins over the season, including the first week of the competition. Sochi 2014 was even though not kind for Yoshi, they managed to get only 15 medals over the entire Olympic Games. During the Sochi Olympics, Toad said "Yoshi, you're lucky. In the 1000m, J.R. Celski did not finish." (Yoshi reacts and says "Well, most of my members are doing short track speed skating. Lee Seung-Hoon, Maki Tabata, Lee Jung-Su, Apolo Ohno will all be in long track.") Shim Suk-Hee was eligible enough for Team Yoshi since she was born January 30, 1997. Yulia Lipnitskaya was too young to be on the team during Ben and Toad's Contest season 1, since the minimum age to be on Yoshi's team is anyone born before July 1, 1997. Ayumi Hirano was too young to be on Yoshi's team during Ben and Toad's Contest season 1. Both were born in 1998, on June 5 and November 29. During the 1500m men's final in Sochi, the final would've had A. Ohno (if he was still racing), but they ended up in the losing to Team Toad. The rules say that people need to be born before July 1, 1997 (one year after Adelina Sotnikova). Yoshi proved it well for his team to meet the rules. Yoshi said "For Nagano Games in 1998, they need to be born before July 1, 1982, so Ohno was born May 22, 1982. This works well." Yoshi's team has won more medals than Team Toad. They improved well on the team pursuit, winning one gold and a silver. Contestant by prefecture This update is from June 12, 2013 to present. Members Dance Troupe Category:Males Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Unanimous Category:Teams Category:Contestants